Yu-Gi-Oh!: Star Bright
by AbyssDarkness03
Summary: OC Story. Students from a top-class university tries to rediscover the fun of Duel Monsters amidst the competitive world of Professional Duelling. Follow the adventures of Ellie and her friends in the Duelist Club as they face challenges together with their friends and most importantly, their cards!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the cards, nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction._

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Bright  
Chapter 1: Starbright City University**

It had been two weeks since the new term started for the new students of Starbright City University. Students fill the streets around the city campus as everyone walked past each other on their way to their destination, a very modern city life.

The center of the campus is dedicated to a park which had not only been a place for relaxation for the students, but also as a center for students' activities. Particularly today is the day where the many clubs and teams from around the university hold exhibitions in order to recruit the new students. As such, the park today was especially packed with many booths and exhibitions for activities ranging from sports to culture to even hobbies.

Also there at the central park was Elena "Ellie" Hayashi, a freshman, whom was sitting at a small table located just outside of the main site for the exhibitions. She had a small book in her hand and her lunchbox on the table. She had light brown hair which she tied back tidily, her bangs held back by light blue hair clips. Her big, bright blue eyes created a contrast towards her more Asian facial features, accentuating her Japanese-English mixed heritage. She wore light brown sleeveless hoodie over her striped blouse, with knee-length jeans and sneakers completing her casual look.

"Ellie-chan!" Another girl took a seat beside her, leaning on her. The raven haired girl playfully picked up a piece of chicken from Elle's lunchbox and popped it in her mouth. "Hmmm… These are really good!"

"Hitomi-chan! Hey, that's mine!" Elle knocked away the girl's hand with her chopstick just as she was about to pick up a piece of egg roll from her lunchbox.

"My… stingy Ellie-chan…" Hitomi Kanazawa, Elle's friend and roommate, straightened up, taking a seat opposite of Elle's.

"So… Have you decided on a club to join yet?" Hitomi laid down a shockingly large number of flyers on Elle's table. Elle put down her book and started looked through the creatively designed flyers. There were Cooking Club, Light Music Club, Traditional Dance Club, Debate Team, Chess Club, Magic Club and a whole lot more. "There are… very interesting."

"Did you even go to the Activities Fair, Elle-chan?"

"I… did not have the time, Hitomi-chan…" Elle answered between bites. She looked at the colorful flyer given out by the Automobile Club which features a very beautiful blonde girl in an enticing red race girl costume.

"The fair is still going on, maybe you can check it out after your lunch?"

"Maybe I will, or maybe I won't… I don't know… Have you decided, Hitomi-chan?"

"Of course!" Hitomi answered cheerfully. She quickly looked through the mountain of flyers and pulled out a flyer for the Fencing Club. "This one."

"Fencing." Elle took the flyer and studied it. There were nothing interesting about the flyer itself, only a man in the fencing gear, pointing the wobbly pointed sword at the reader. "Do you even know anything about Fencing, Hitomi-chan?"

"Nope."

"So…"

"This!" Still brimming with excitement, Hitomi pulled out her cellphone. There was a picture of a very attractive man, with spiky blonde hair and an amazing jawline. The man on the picture was not looking at the camera, but Ellie could make clearly see his beautiful blue eyes.

"This?"

"This guy, Alexander Leannon, is the instructor at the club. I just saw him at the booth earlier when I was checking the cooking club booth, he is cuter in real life! It's love at first sight!" Hitomi is in dreamland right now. She learnt about this side of her roommate since the first day they met each other.

"LADIES! And of course, dear gentlemen!" A booming voice came from the direction of the exhibition fair. Elle and Hitomi both looked in that general direction, and saw that the main stage had been taken over by two young men.

Elle stood up to get a better look at the stage. She noticed that the two men had Duel Disks strapped on their arms, and instantly felt a sort of giddiness she had never felt before. She quickly packed her things, putting her unfinished lunch and unopened drink into her bag and quickly walked towards the stage. Hitomi followed suit, walking and watching the stage with interest.

One of the young men stepped forward, in his hand was a megaphone. He had short dyed blonde hair, and was wearing dark blue leather hoodie over a brightly colored luminescent green printed t-shirt. He held the megaphone in one hand, holding a piece of paper in the other.

"I'm Gentarou Tatsumoto, second-year student from the Faculty of Architecture! How is everyone?!" He stopped for a moment to let the crowd gather around the stage. "Today, I'm here with my dear friend, Ryuusei Kuroyama, on this lovely day promoting our soon-to-be-newly formed Duelist Club!"

"Duelist Club?" Hitomi asked, puzzled. Both she and Ellie are now part of the crowd, though most people just simply walked past the stage but quite a number formed a considerable audience watching the show.

"Duel Monsters. You know; that popular card game that's all the rage these days?"

"Oh…So they're starting a children's card games club in a university?" Ellie frowned at that comment but said nothing.

**+:+:+:+:+**

"So, as a special preview of what our club is about, me and my dearest friend here is going to perform a special one-on-one Exhibition Duel especially for you all!" Gentarou 'Gen' Tatsumoto riled up the crowd again, coaxing more cheers from the audience. "So if you're ready, let's begin! Let's go, Kuro-yan!"

Gen jogged a little to one end of the stage, while the other guy, Ryuusei' walked briskly to the other. Ellie watched Ryuusei as he walked. The guy was tall and lean, though not too muscly. His hair was black and slightly spiky, which matched his deep dark eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and a pair of jeans and sneakers with a white Duel Disk on his left arm.

"So everyone, let's do this together! Three!" Gen hyped up the crowd once more as both players set up for the game. They both shuffled their decks and set them into their Duel Disks deck slot. Instantly the field lit up as the Augmented Reality field took over the stage.

"Two!" Ellie's heart pounded in excitement as the crowd continued the countdown together with Gen. Ryuusei on the other hand just smiled and drew his opening hand of five.

"One!" Gen drew his hand too and hyped the crowd for one last cheer.

"DUEL!" Both of the declared at the same time.

**DUEL: RYUUSEI KUROYAMA vs GENTAROU TATSUMOTO**

**Gen : 8000 (Hand: 5)  
Ryuusei : 8000 (Hand: 5)**

"I'll take the first move! And according to the new rules, I cannot draw for this turn." Gen announced. He picked out a card from his hand and placed it onto the field horizontal, he also slid another card into one of the Spell/Trap zones. "I'll set a monster in defense, and a card in my back-row. That'll be my turn."

**Gen : 8000 (Hand: 3)  
Ryuusei : 8000 (Hand: 5)**

"Now it's my turn, I'll draw." Ryuusei picked up the top card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I'm going all out from here on out! I'll Special Summon my Photon Thrasher! I can only do this when I control no monsters on the field!" A warrior monster with glowing body parts appeared on Ryuusei's field. It wielded a large cleaver in one hand, the blade glowing blue. **(Photon Thrasher: 2100/0)**

"Next, by discarding a LIGHT monster from my hand, I can Special Summon my Galaxy Soldier from my hand." Another warrior monster, this one wearing full body armor, save for the glowing orb of light in its chest, appeared beside the Thrasher. The monster knelt down in defense, however, kneeling atop a blown up version of the card which sat in horizontal. **(Galaxy Soldier: 2000/0)**

"Galaxy Soldier's ability allows me to add a 'Galaxy' monster to my hand when he is Special Summoned! I'll choose this guy!" A card ejected from Ryuusei's deck, which he revealed to Gen. Ellie stood on tip-toes, but did not get a clear view of the card. She had a feeling she is going to see the monster soon.

"Are you ready for this? I'll Tribute the two Monsters on my field to Special Summon my ace monster!" Ryuusei raised the card he just added high above his head, which shone in a bright light. The sky above also grew dark, a result of the virtual field already taking over the field in a radius around the stage. "Embodiment of Light, descend and take reign of this battlefield! Come forth, my very soul! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

A pillar of light cut through the black clouds that had blotted out the sun, bringing with it a brilliance that illuminated everything around it. The pillar dispersed in a magnificent show of light, and from within it a mighty dragon appeared. Its body was a formation of pure light, save for the armor that gave it its form. It spread its wings and gave a mighty roar as it took to the field. **(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000/2500)**

"Battle! Galaxy-Eyes attacks your face-down monster! Photon Stream of Destruction!" The dragon opened its maws, unleashing a stream of light particles straight at Gen's hidden monster. Ryuusei however, was not going to easily let Gen have any breathing room. "I'll activate this card from my hand! Photon Trident!"

A card appeared on Ryuusei's field, right behind Galaxy-Eyes. The card glowed for a moment, giving power to the light-being dragon. "Photon Trident increases the power a 'Photon' monster on my field by 700 points, as well as giving it piercing ability when attacking a defense position monster!" **(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000-3700/2500)**

"Oh crap." Gen whimpered, just in time for the dragon's breath attack to hit his field and sent up an massive explosion on his field. **(Gen LP: 8000-(3700-1900): 6200)**

"However, my face-down monster was Geargiarmor! His ability activates when it is flipped face-up, which allows me to retrieve a "Geargia" from my deck to my hand." Gen also took a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Geargiano goes to my hand."

"Photon Trident's other ability activates! When damage is inflicted by the monster that is augmented by this card's ability, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on your field!" A trident appeared out of the sky and pierced the other face-down card on Gen's field. It was destroyed. Gen placed the "I'll end my turn here."

**+:+:+:+:+**

"Hmmm… A 3000-points monster on the field right off the bat." Ellie mused.

"Do you know a lot about this game, Ellie-chan?" Hitomi commented between bites from the fried chicken in her hand, a familiar looking lunch box in the other.

"Well, I sort of…. You know… HEY!" Ellie exclaimed, pulling forth her bag. Her lunchbox was gone, clearly now in her roommate's hand. "I was saving those for later…" Ellie said, but her voice was drowned by the crowd's cheers.

"Come again…?"

"Nothing…." Ellie turned back towards the Duel, pouting.

**+:+:+:+:+**

**Gen : 6200 (Hand: 4)  
Ryuusei : 8000 (Hand: 2)**

"Galaxy-Eyes on turn one? You're not holding anything back, are you, Kuro-yan?" Gen said, smiling gleefully. "I'll draw!"

"I'll summon my Geargiano Mk-II from my hand!" Gen summoned a monster on his field, a yellow-colored gear monster which clanked excitement. **(Geargiano Mk-II: 1000/500)**

"Mk-II activates his ability that allows me to Special Summon another Geargia Monster from my hand! C'mon, Mk-III!" Another gear monster on the field, this one blue. **(Geargiano Mk-III: 1000/1000)**

"I am not done yet! Mk-II's ability allows me to Special Summon one more! Geargiano!" A silver gear appeared. The three monsters lined up on Gen's field, small, but ready for battle. **(Geargiano: 500/1000)**

"I'll use these three monsters to create an Overlay Network! I invoke an Xyz Summon!" Gen's three monsters were engulfed in light which then compresses them into small balls of light. At the same time, a spiraling vortex appeared above Gen, absorbing the three balls of light. "I now call forth the ultimate machine formation, a thundering force of mechanical superiority! Geargiagear CROSS Gigant!"

A giant machine soldier, wielding an oversized cannon on its right hand and a shield on its left, stepped forth from the spiraling vortex. The robot, which is the ultimate combination of the Geargia monsters, towers over two Duelists, sizing up to the Photon Dragon on his opponent's field. Around it, the three balls of light which were the three materials used to summon it. **(Geargiagear X Gigant: 2500/1300, Xyz Materials: 3)**

"That monster is nowhere near strong enough to take on my Galaxy Eyes." Ryuusei commented, looking down from the metal-born monster to its owner.

"For now. I'll activate my Spell Card, Forbidden Lance!" Gen placed another card into his Duel Disk. "This reduces a monster's ATK point by 800 points, and renders it unaffected by Spell and Traps until the end of the turn!"

"You sneaky little…." Ryuusei gasped as his dragon's brilliance faded a little as its power is lowered by Gen's Spell. **(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000-2200/2500)**

"Cross Gigant attacks your Photon Dragon! Destructo Cannon!" The gigantic robot trained his cannon at the dragon and let off a round, letting off a thundering roar as the shell left the barrel.

"I'll activate my Galaxy-Eye's ability! I remove both Galaxy-Eyes and Geargiagear Cross Gigant from play until the end of the Battle Phase!" Galaxy-Eyes began to glow, but the glow faded as Gen cut by Ryuusei's declaration.

"I won't let you! Cross Gigant's ability!" Cross Gigant absorbed one of the balls of light around it into its shield, releasing a shockwave that paralyzed the dragon. "By detaching one of Xyz Material on Gigant, I can prevent you from activating any effects until the end of the battle!" **(Geargiagear X Gigant: Xyz Material: 3-2)**

The attack knocked the dragon down as it exploded into tiny pixels, forcing Ryuusei to put his hand up to protect his eyes. He clearly grimaced, regretting the loss of his best monster. **(Ryuusei LP: 8000-(2500-2200): 7700)**

"I'll put a face-down card and end my turn." Gen said after consulting the cards in his hands.

**Gen : 6200 (Hand: 0)  
Ryuusei : 7700 (Hand: 2)**

"I'll draw!" Ryuusei drew. "I'll Summon my Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon!" A smaller, baby-version of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appeared on Ryuusei's field. **(Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon: 300/250)**

"Cloud Dragon's ability. I Tribute it to Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my Graveyard! Come back to my side, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The baby dragon disappeared into the a spiraling cloud of cosmic clouds before reemerging a fully grown Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. **(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000/2500)**

"Just when you thought you're through with him, he's back with a vengeance." Gen bit his lip as the dragon reassumed dominance on the field. His eyes shifted for a moment towards the card he set.

"Galaxy-Eyes! Take down his Cross Gigant! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Ryuusei declared his dragon's attack on the mechanical giant, but Gen had a different idea. Just as the dragon was about to launch his breath attack once again, he flipped over his face-down card. "I'll activate my face-down card! Power Frame! I can negate the attack and make Cross Gigant's ATK the same as your Galaxy-Eyes!"

"Once more, I activate Galaxy-Eyes' effect, Banishing both him and Cross Gigant until the end of the Battle Phase!" Ryuusei declared, this time prompting his monster to cancel his breath attack and instead unleashed all the photon within its body, where it engulfs both monsters on the field.

"Not gonna happen, I'll activate Cross Gigant's effect once more! Detaching another Xyz Material in order to negate Galaxy-Eyes' effect!" Another ball of light was absorbed by Cross Gigant's shield, once again releasing the sound wave which negated Galaxy-Eyes' ability, dispersing the light particles to no effect. "Power Frame's effect goes through; Cross Gigant is equipped with Power Frame!" **(Geargiagear X Gigant: 2500-3000/1300; Xyz Material: 2-1 )**

"I'll play two cards face-down, and I'll end my turn." Ryuusei emptied his hand onto his field before passing his turn.

**+:+:+:+:+**

The crowd had grown significantly since the duel had begun earlier, with people from other booths even stopping their own work to spectate the match. Ellie reached for her bag, trying to grab the canned drink she had put in there earlier. Her hand fumbled around in the bag, not finding what she was looking for.

She looked up, expecting to find the drink… "Hitomi…" Her friend took one last sip from the can, smiling back at Ellie.. Ellie sighed, looking back at the stage. _I'll need to get more drinks later. _

**+:+:+:+:+**

**Gen : 6200 (Hand:0)  
Ryuusei : 7700 (Hand: 0)**

"My turn, I'll draw!" Gen began his turn, drawing his card. It was not something he could use, so he simply added it to his hand. "I'll go straight to battle. Cross Gigant attacks Galaxy-Eyes!"

The robot warrior primed its cannon once more, training it onto Ryuusei's monster. "Galaxy Eyes' effect!" Ryuusei declared, causing the dragon of light to glow once more.

"It's no use! Cross Gigant's ability negates it!" The giant robot absorbs the last of the orbs surrounding it, once more denying Ryuusei's Galaxy-Eyes' effect. **(Geargiagear X Gigant: Xyz Material: 1-0)**

"Cross Gigant! Crush his Photon Dragon! Gearwork Cannon!" The machine warrior fired its cannon, once more unleashing its heavy payload onto the dragon. "Counter it! Photon Stream!" The dragon countered the with its own breath attack, both attacks hitting at the same time, destroying both monsters. However, since their powers are the same, the respective players were not damaged.

"Cross Gigant's ability activates when it is destroyed! I can add a 'Geargia' monster from my Graveyard to my hand." A card slid out of Gen's Graveyard slot which he added to his hand. "I chose Geargiarmor and add it to my hand."

"Now that that battle is over, I can activate card effects again." Ryuusei noted, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "I'll activate my Trap Card, Limit Reverse!" Ryuusei opened his face-down card, revealing a card which shone for a while before the baby Galaxy-Eyes monster reappeared on the field. "I can Special Summon a monster with 1000 or less attack power from my Graveyard! Return, Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon!" **(Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon: 300/250)**

"That guy again, that means…."

"That's right, my Galaxy-Eyes won't go down so easily." Ryuusei said, smiling. "Are you done?"

"Crud, I'll Set a Monster Card and one Spell or Trap, and I'll end my turn." Gen put both cards from his hand onto the field.

**Gen : 6200 (Hand:0)  
Ryuusei : 7700 (Hand:0)**

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei drew his card and added it to his hand. "I'll activate Cloud Dragon's effect once more! Descend once more, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" With a mighty roar, the dragon of light descended once more on Ryuusei's field, filling the field with light. **(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000/2500)**

"Now, my dragon will strike once more! Go!" Ryuusei's dragon surged forward. "But now I'll activate my Galaxy-Eyes' ability, removing both our monsters from the game until the end of the Battle Phase!" The dragon's ability went through this time, both Galaxy-Eyes and Gen's face-down monster disappearing in the storm of light particles.

"At this moment, I'll activate Dimension Wanderer's skill from my hand!" Ryuusei discarded a card from his hand. "When a monster is Banished from Galaxy-Eyes' effect, I can discard this card to inflict 3000 damage to my opponent!" The tiny robotic traveler jumped out of a dimensional portal, from where a burst of light blasted forth, washing over Gen. **(Gen LP: 6200-3000: 3200)**

Both monsters removed earlier, Galaxy-Eyes and the face-down monster, reappeared on their respective owners' fields.

"I'll end my turn here."

**Gen : 3200 (Hand: 0)  
Ryuusei : 7700 (Hand: 0)**

"My turn." Gen began his turn with a draw. "I'll flip my face-down Geargiarmor up, allowing me to add a 'Geargia' unit from my deck to my hand! I'll add Geargiattacker to my hand!" Gen added another card from his deck to his hand.

"I'll summon Geargiattacker, and with it and Geargiarmor, I'll create an Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" Once more, the two monsters on Gen's field transformed into small orbs of light, which was absorbed by the spiraling vortex. "A warrior of steel, your determination stands fast in the wake of overwhelming opposition! Xyz Summon! Gear Gigant X!"

Another large robot monster appeared, this one having a giant gear behind it and fights unarmed. It raised its fists against Ryuusei's dragon, challenging it with bravado. As did with Cross Gigant, the two monsters used as materials orbited the new monster. **(Gear Gigant X: 2300/1500; Xyz Material: 2)**

"Gear Gigant's ability allows me to search for a Machine-type monster by detaching an Xyz Material from him." The mechanical brawler absorbed one of the materials on it, allowing Gen to search for a card. "I'll search for Geargiano Mk.-II!" **(Gear Gigant X: Material: 2-1)**

"Gear Gigant, attack his monster!" Gen declared. The mechanical monster lumbered forward, the ground shaking with every step.

"Galaxy-Eyes has a higher attack point, unless…" Ryuusei muttered.

"Yup, you guessed right, Kuro-yan! I activate Limiter Removal from my hand!" Gen put the card from his hand to the field. Instantly, the gears that made up Gear Gigant X began working double time, turning red hot with friction. "I can double my Machine monsters' attack points until the end of this turn!" **(Gear Gigant X: 2300-4600/1500)**

"That is not gonna happen." Ryuusei declared, once again activating Galaxy-Eyes' effect. The light once again engulfed the field. "Galaxy-Eyes will remove both himself and your powered up Gigant!"

"As if I'll let you do that! Sorry Kuro-yan, but I'll activate my Trap Card! Imperial Iron Wall!" Gen's face-down card opened. "My Continuous Trap Card prevents monsters from being Banished! This prevents Galaxy-Eyes' effect from resolving, negating that effect!"

Galaxy-Eyes gave a defiant roar as the dispersing light particles started to disappear, preventing it from escaping from the battlefield. Ryuusei however, looked unfazed. He clicked a button on his Disk, which revealed his face-down card. "Very well then, I'll activate my Trap Card! Photon Current!"

"Oh no!" Gen exclaimed. "Kuro-yan, you used Galaxy-Eyes' effect to bait out my face-down card?"

"Exactly." Ryuusei said, grinning. "Photon Current's effect! When my LIGHT Dragon-type monster is attacked, I can increase my Dragon's ATK power by the attacking monster's ATK power!" The light particles that was dispersed earlier gathered around Galaxy-Eyes again, powering him up. **(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Draagon: 3000+4600-7600/1500)**

"Counterattack! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Ryuusei declared Galaxy-Eyes' attack, which wiped out the attacking mechanical fighter, leaving no trace of the machine in its wake. The beam of light washed over Gen himself, the resulting explosion bringing his Life Points further down.**(Gen LP: 3200-(7600-4600):200)**

"Grrhhh…" Gen looked at the last card in his hand. It was the card he searched with Gigant's effect, Geargiano and it won't help him at all in this situation. "I… I'll end my turn."

**Gen : 200 (Hand: 1)  
Ryuusei : 7700 (Hand: 0)**

Ryuusei smiled. He drew his card and simply added it to his hand. "I'll end this here. Final Photon Stream!" Ryuusei declared, which was answered by Galaxy-Eyes' almighty roar. In one swift flash, the dragon breathed a beam of white light, which exploded all over Gen. **(Gen LP: 200-3000: 0)**

**DUEL END: RYUUSEI WINS**

"Ahh… I lost! But that was a good match, Kuro-yan!" Gen said, while Ryuusei walked forward to offer a friendly handshake. Gen accepted it, and the switched to his megaphone. "That was a crazy good match wasn't it, everyone?!" There was another round of cheers and applause from the audience as Gen and Ryuusei gave a bow.

"To those that are interested in joining our club, we have application forms right here. And feel free to join us at our meeting, this upcoming Thursday, 7p.m. at the Student Activity Center, Room 404!" Gen motioned to the side. Ellie saw a stack of papers on a table near the stage, where there was also a small handmade signboard with the words "DUELIST CLUB! ACCEPTING APPLICATIONS NOW!"

Gen and Ryuusei took a bow, and left the stage. The crowd dispersed too, some of them did pick up the pamphlet/application form, while some did not and simply walk away.

Ellie stood for a while, looking at application forms. She picked one up and looked at it intently. There were the usual credentials spaces on the form, and there were also promotional materials on the back, with images of Monsters and the Duel Monsters logo. There was also a line saying; "Join us, fellow Duelists, as we challenge the limits of our University life!" _How cheesy. _Ellie thought.

"Those guys are really interesting, aren't they?" Hitomi sighed, standing on her tiptoes just to sneak a peek over Ellie's shoulder. Ellie however folder the piece of paper and tucked it into her hoodie's front pocket.

Ellie looked up and saw Gen and Ryuusei walking out from behind the stage. Gen was talking to Ryuusei, though Ryuusei did nothing more than just listen. He then looked up and noticed Ellie whom swiftly looked away.

**+:+:+:+:+**

"Kuro-yan, you listening?" Gen nudged his friend. He had just went over their plans for the first meeting of the soon-to-be-official Duelist Club. If Ryuusei had gotten it right it will involve a lot of pumpkins, Santa hats, and chicken eggs.

"Huh? Uhh… Yeah." Ryuusei answered, his eyes were still on that brown-gold haired girl that was perusing one of the pamphlets on their application table. She had a friend with her, but her friend does not look as interested in their pamphlets as the mixed-race girl.

Gen caught his friend in a headlock, looking in the direction his friend was dazing in. "Damn it, Kuro-yan, here I am trying to talk to you and you're off checking out girls behind my back?!"

"Huh? Wait, what? I wasn't! Cut it out, Gen!" Ryuusei elbowed his friend in the ribs. His friend stepped back, still grinning.

"So, whom was it you fancy? Is it that short-haired Japanese girl? Or that half-looking gold haired girl? Damn, she's a real looker!"Gen said excitedly, locking Ryuusei in a headlock. "You've got good taste, Ryuusei."

"That's none of your business! Get off!" Ryuusei brushed his blonde-haired friend aside, kicking him for some extra effect. Under his breath he thought… _Is that, her?_

**+:+:+:+:+**

**_To be continued..._  
**

**_Next Chapter Preview:_**

**_A new story had only just begun! What adventures await our new heroes as they brave through their first days together? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Bright!_**

_A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fanfiction. Please do read and review, all reviews would be welcome and I hope to entertain you all with my story! I will try my best to upload regularly, so do stay tuned. _


End file.
